


Blow a kiss, Fire a gun Hannigram 一发完

by batcat229



Series: 千字短打 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>剧情简介：<br/>千字短打还要个毛毛剧情简介！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow a kiss, Fire a gun Hannigram 一发完

      Hannibal从没想过有一天他也会对食材在烹饪方法以外的方面感兴趣。  
  
      人类并不比其他动物高等。他们群居却又相互争斗；排斥异己又不得不假装相亲相爱。他觉得上帝一定会喜欢这些笑话，如果祂存在的话，毕竟祂最喜欢充满矛盾的东西了。  
  
       Hannibal从未把自己视为神，他只是喜欢从外围欣赏到人类的虚伪，他也经常能看到一些脱离群体靠近他的人。只可惜为欲疯狂的人过于愚昧，而为趣杀戮 的人过于粗暴。暂时还没人有资格站在他身边。Hannibal甚至以为自己将要就这么一直孤独地品尝着盘中的佳肴，观看着这永不落幕的歌剧。这大概是超越 普通人就必须承受的痛苦。但他遇见了Will Graham。  
  
       Will显然是那些人类的一员，脆弱、充满烦恼，每天都为如何融入“群体”而苦恼。但他可以轻易地接近那条界限，可以一窥那躲在黑暗中的看客。  
  
       上帝送给Will的礼物是一种罕见的想象力，一种会把他暴露在各种丑陋的、邪恶的、诡异的情感前的能力。而无论曾经拥有多么纯净的灵魂，只要长期浸泡在这些肮脏漆黑的想法中，他一定会被他们拉进去，成为其中的一员。  
  
       Hannibal不得不承认在看着那看似不堪一击的人在附近徘徊的时候，他动心了。他从未在任何人身上见过如此纯粹的资质。他相信只要他引诱得 当，Will就不会回到人群中，或是被这浓稠的黑暗所吞噬，而是踏过它们，站在他身侧。这种将会得到同类的可能性让他雀跃不已。没有任何生物能够抵挡这种 诱惑，他也不行。神可以，但他不是神。  
  
       所以他还在观看喜剧，但多了一个撩拨宠物的兴趣。Jack甚至会直接把诱饵给他。他只要稍作加工，扔出去，小猫鼬就会乖乖地追过去，衔回来。在他的调教 下，猫鼬越来越凶恶，开始露出尖牙利爪。他会自己去捕获猎物，会对医生嘶嘶作响，不再是Jack第一次给他看的那副温顺模样。但这不够，Hannibal 想。他很感谢Jack把这只猫鼬推向了他，但他需要一次转变，升华，一个能让他冲破界限到达自己旁边的推力。  
  
       Will每一次窥探都会继续把他自己推向那未知的黑暗，Hobbs甚至都已经让他抬起了腿。不过他很快又把腿放了下来，继续徘徊在附近，被那些被他窥见的景象吸引着，又被他心里的恐惧给拉回来。  
  
       所以这就是那个维系着Will和其他人类的绳索吗，在他已经已经切断了Will所有可以求助的途径后？要克服本性很困难，Hannibal知道，毕竟他也 是这么过来的。他需要练习，需要适应，他未来的伙伴当然也需要。但是黎明前的黑暗太深沉，Will的恐惧越来越浓密，这让Hannibal很着急。就这么 一下子的疏忽，他聪明的小猫鼬就发现了真相，咬向了他，跑回到人群中去了。  
  
  
  
       “多么可圈可点的孩子。我会吃掉你的心。  
  
       毕竟我曾期待了那么多，而你辜负了我。  
  
—————End—————

**Author's Note:**

> FT：  
> 如果你没看到干货的话，恭喜你，我就是没写进干货惹 Ow


End file.
